The present invention relates to industrial process control and monitoring. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless identification of process monitoring and control components connected to a process measurement device or transmitter.
A process measurement point is a system that remotely or locally monitors process characteristics used in an industrial process, such as pressure, temperature, flow and level. The process measurement point includes a process measurement device or transmitter connected to receive input (electrical or mechanical) from individual process components connected to the process measurement device. The process measurement device converts the mechanical or electrical input received from the individual components into an output, which is communicated to a control room via a standard analog or digital communication system (e.g., HART, Fieldbus, Profibus, Modbus, deviceNet, etc.).
To accurately convert mechanical or electrical input received from individual process components, the process measurement device must be configured based on the individual process components providing input. For instance, a process measurement device receiving mechanical input data regarding flow (i.e., velocity, pressure, etc.) of a process fluid through a primary element (i.e., a type of process component) needs to be configured based on the particular type of primary element used.
A number of situations can arise which result in the process measurement device being improperly configured. For instance, errors can occur when the process measurement point system is initially configured. Configuration of the process measurement device is typically done manually, in which an operator enters identifying details concerning process components connected to the process measurement device (e.g., type of process component). This is a tedious and error prone process. If identifying data with respect to a particular process component is entered incorrectly, the process measurement device will not be able to properly interpret data provided by the process component.
Another situation that can lead to improper configuration of the process measurement device involves mistakes made in replacing process components. After time, model and part numbers located on the process components often become worn and hard to read, leading to confusion regarding the identity of the process component being replaced. If the incorrect component is used as a replacement, the process measurement device may provide erroneous results.
It would therefore be beneficial to develop a process measurement point system that eliminates the need for manually configuring the process measurement device, as well as a system that reduces mistakes associated with replacing process components.